


Unwelcome Sunshine

by Keiya, merde



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiya/pseuds/Keiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/merde/pseuds/merde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Блейн никогда не видел того, чего видеть не хотел. Иногда Сэм завидовал этой суперспособности. || criminal!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwelcome Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на WTF 2015 на дайри.ру.

Сэм находит тело в трех милях от города. Блейн лежит на белом песке, раскинув руки, в расстегнутой гавайской рубашке, смотрит распахнутыми глазами в голубое небо Флориды. На его груди лежат бездвижно две металлических пластинки на цепочке.

Сэм садится рядом, форменные штаны жарко облепляют ноги.

На шее Блейна широкая синяя полоса, и Сэм знает, кто убийца, знает мотивы, знает, где душитель сейчас.

Сэм не знает только одного.

Сэм не знает, что ему делать.

***

 

Первым об этом заговорил Эллиот.

Он выглядел отлично, почти непристойно хорошо для парня, который месяц назад вышел с пятилетнего срока и через пару месяцев судебных мероприятий должен был засесть обратно.

Эллиот положил руки на стол, звякнув наручниками, посмотрел на Сантану, улыбаясь. Идеальный загар, идеальная укладка, идеальный маникюр — Сантана подумала бы, что на парня повлияла воля, но нет. Он был лощеным и в камере.

Закатанные рукава синей рубашки приоткрывали начинающийся узор татуировки. Сантана хмыкнула. Ее набили уже в тюрьме.

— Гилберт, я весьма советую твоей холеной заднице заговорить, иначе тебе поменяют камеры. Каким бы ты ни был самозабвенным пидором, вряд ли мексиканцы, одуревшие без шлюх, придутся тебе по вкусу.

— Во мне есть мексиканская кровь, — Эллиот снова сверкнул улыбкой.

— Твоя родословная их слабо интересует. Мне нужны все твои дилеры.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я их помню? Пушеры такие шустрые ребята, я еле успеваю их сосчитать, Багира.

Сантана ударила по столу, тот отчаянно зазвенел. Эллиот отшатнулся и тут же почти блаженно прикрыл глаза.

— Я соскучился по всему этому, — сообщил он. — Где мой адвокат?

— Слушай, — сквозь зубы процедила Сантана, — ты...

— Подожди, Тана, — Британни отделилась от стены, подошла к Эллиоту, присела рядом с ним на корточки, посмотрела снизу вверх.

Голубые глаза — в серые.

— Тебе подсунули хреновый товар, — объяснила она. Пальчики с розовым маникюром легли на край стола. — Его очень паршиво разбодяжили, Старчайлд, и от него умерло уже шесть школьников. Они соблюдали дозу и просто хотели поиметь свой кайф, свой кусочек сладкой радуги, глупые дети, а вместо этого...

Сантана швырнула на стол пачку фотографий, они расслоились, легли по одной. Лица, запачканные кровью. Закатившиеся глаза. Белые рубашки и яркие футболки.

Эллиот опустил голову.

— Я расскажу.

Бриттани поднялась.

— И еще, мисс Пирс, — Эллиот посмотрел на нее из-под челки, — ходят слухи. Хантер на свободе. Вы все еще дружите с Андерсоном?

***

 

Солнце палило как проклятое, когда они сели в патрульную машину. Двухчасовое дежурство — самое жаркое, самое дрянное, Сэм собирал воду со лба ребром ладони, Блейн зализывал мокрые, липкие от геля волосы.

Небо вальяжно валялось над ними, ленивое, как разморенная шлюха. Блейн опустил окна и включил музыку, не слушая Сэма.

Плотный горячий ветер лился в окна одной сплошной волной. Сэм откинулся на сиденье, посмотрел на Блейна. Тот улыбался, как всегда беспечный. Проигрыватель мигнул экраном, переключаясь, и вместо очередной Блейновой попсы включил Knockin’ on Heaven’s Door, Блейн стал самозабвенно хрипеть вслед за Экслом Роузом, блаженно щурясь, безошибочно поворачивая на ровных дорогах пригорода Майями.

По спине Сэма проскользнул холодок. Машина была не та, и Хаммела не было на заднем сиденье, и ехали они не из суда по делу Андерсона, но в голове Сэма одна картинка наложилась на другую, один Блейн, поющий про врата небес, на другого, и Сэма резко начало мутить.

Он качнул головой в сторону обочины, Блейн перехватил его взгляд и тут же свернул, загасил мотор, выключил музыку. Сэм распахнул дверь, выставил по одной ноги, подышал, глядя на раскаленный асфальт.

— Ты слишком беспечен, — хрипло, не хуже солиста проклятых Guns n' Roses, сказал он.

— Я нормально веду, не бесись.

Сэм сплюнул кислую слюну, скользнул пальцами по гладкому изгибу рукояти пистолета. Движение почти успокоило его, как всегда.

— Я не об этом.

Сэм, не оборачиваясь, знал, что Блейн смотрит ему в спину по-щенячьи, вскинув свои черные брови, смешно сложив губы.

— Брось, девочки же работают над этим! Наши прекрасные агенты, а? Мне ничего не грозит.

— У меня очень хреновое предчувствие, Андерсон, — Сэм сел в машину нормально, захлопнул дверцу. — Поехали.

Блейн никогда не видел того, чего видеть не хотел. Иногда Сэм завидовал этой суперспособности.

***

 

К ночи духота спала. От пыльного асфальта еще веяло жаром, но воздух стал холоднее, им было легче дышать. Сэм ехал в полной тишине, аккуратно свернул к спальным кварталам, многоэтажным домам недалеко от центра города.

Найти нужный дом не составило особо труда, как и попасть в подъезд. Сэм глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Он решил, что волноваться совершенно не из-за чего.

Если это нужная квартира, то ничего страшного не случится. У него не было ни ордера на обыск (в прошлый раз их с Андерсоном это не остановило), ни улик, ни точных доказательств, кроме слов Гилберта. Но у них был Смайт.

Ладони Сэма покрылись пленкой пота. Он позвонил в дверной звонок, несколько раз притопнул ногой, постучал кончиками пальцев по железной двери — было видно, что хозяин беспокоится о нежеланных визитерах.

В квартире послышалось глухое тарахтение. Дверь распахнулась без моргания в глазке, без единого вопроса. Сэм подумал, что таких людей, как Смайт, исправляет только могила. Один раз тот уже открыл дверь первому постучавшемуся. Хотя теперь Смайту терять по большому счету нечего.

Сэм видел Смайта после травмы несколько раз. Первый — когда узнавал его о состоянии в больнице, один раз даже нанес визит вежливости и принес цветы. Тогда Смайт лежал без сознания. Второй — во время заседания в зале суда. Тогда у Смайта был изможденный вид и пустой взгляд человека, крепко подсевшего на сильные обезболивающие.

— И что, — протянул Смайт, — мне ждать, пока из-за твоей спины выпрыгнет офицер Андерсон и еще раз прострелит мне позвоночник?

Сэм представлял, что Смайт будет похож на самого себя времен заседания, что он будет измученным и бледным, что дверь Сэму откроет какая-нибудь прислуга.

Но Смайт был прямо перед ним. Сидел в своем инвалидном кресле, укрыв ноги пледом, от одного взгляда на который Сэму стало в десять раз жарче. Обе руки Смайта спокойно лежали на подлокотниках. Он выглядел ровным счетом так же, как и всегда. Как в те дни, когда заходил в полицейский участок, чтобы подтвердить алиби Хантера, разбрасываясь оскорблениями направо и налево, как в тот день, когда пуля Блейна, Блейна, который был лучшим стрелком во всем участке, пролетела всего на пару сантиметров правее, чем было нужно.

— У Андерсона запрет на приближение к тебе, — прохрипел наконец Сэм, затем попытался откашляться.

Смайт схватился за колеса коляски, спиной отъехал чуть дальше, даже не обернувшись. Сэму показалось, что он уже успел выучить всю квартиру и ее коридоры до мельчайших подробностей. Через секунду до Сэма дошло, что тот освободил ему место, чтобы не стоять в проходе.

Сэм сделал шаг вперед, прикрыл дверь за своей спиной. На лице Смайта застыло одно выражение: смех, граничащий с жалостью к собеседнику. И Сэм отлично знал, над чем смеется Смайт. Над его неловкостью, над тем, что он не знает, как вести себя с человеком, который остался инвалидом по вине его напарника.

— Предложил бы войти, — улыбнулся Смайт, — да только не особо люблю офицеров полиции у себя в гостях.

— Знаешь, — продолжил он, — не самые хорошие воспоминания с прошлого визита.

— Слушай, — Сэм наконец выпрямился, расправил плечи. Ему показалось, что занимать позицию жертвы сейчас будет не лучшим вариантом. – Что сделано, то сделано. У нас были веские основания провести обыск дома…

— Без ордера, — резко прервал его Смайт.

— Ордер должны были привезти с минуты на минуту. Ты был первым, кто достал оружие. Первым, кто выстрелил. Мы просто искали Хантера.

Улыбка Смайта превратилась в оскал, его поза даже не поменялась.

— Ты же стоял за дверью, да? — учтиво спросил Смайт. Сэм успел только кивнуть, но и этого не требовалось. Смайт сам отлично знал, где он был. — Так вот, офицер Эванс, как все было. Я открыл дверь вашему напарнику. Он заявил, что собирается провести обыск. Я спросил, где же он взял ебаный ордер, чтобы этот самый обыск провести. Андерсон оставил мой вопрос без ответа и ворвался в дом. Я был тем, кто защищал свою частную собственность. Андерсон был тем, кто оставил меня калекой.

Перед глазами Сэма встали ровные строчки отчетов, допросов и показаний, сведенные вместе в одной большой папке, которую с собой носил Курт. Смайт повторял все это тысячу раз, слово в слово, одно заседание за другим. Открыл дверь, оказал сопротивление офицеру полиции, защищал частную собственность, о делах любовника не знаю, к уголовщине не привлекался.

— Суд оправдал его, — Сэм не знал, зачем пытался обелить то ли себя, то ли Блейна, потому что все это было бессмысленно. Они крупно облажались.

— Твоими молитвами и стараниями Хаммела. Если бы Хантер пошел до конца, ты бы сейчас не со мной разговаривал, а пытался пронести Андерсону заточку в собственной заднице.

— Почему Хантер не довел дело до конца?

Стоять у самой двери, как будто его готовы выгнать в любой момент, было неловко, разговаривать со Смайтом о Хантере и той ночи — даже хуже, но другого выбора у Сэма не было. Смайт говорил обо всем этом так, будто составлял протокол. Никаких лишних эмоций, только сухие факты.

Сэму на секунду показалось, что в Смайте не осталось и половины той горячности. Андерсон постоянно шутил о том, что Смайт мог бы стать частью испанской мафии с такой тягой к ругательствам и угрозам. Сейчас Смайт казался выжженным изнутри. И угрозы, и насмешки были холодными.

От самого Смайта несло холодом.

— Потому что я сказал, что мне похер, — вскинул взгляд Смайт. — Мне было похер. Мне до сих пор похер.

— А вот Хантер, — Смайт на секунду замолк, облизнул губы, в его глазах появилась прежняя усмешка, — Хантер принял все очень близко к сердцу. Если бы Андерсон просто сломал мне позвоночник, Клэрингтон забыл бы это, как вчерашний день. Но нет, в глазах Хантера Андерсон сломал мне всю жизнь.

Сэма передернуло. Ему снова становилось дурно.

— Гилберт сказал, что Хантер на свободе, — Сэм сделал попытку вывести Смайта в нужное русло. — Ты знаешь что-нибудь об этом?

— С каких пор полиция верит Гилберту? — приподнял бровь Смайт. — Он же пиздабол.

— В любом случае, — не дождавшись ответа, продолжил Смайт, — я не видел Хантера с последнего заседания в суде. Чего, кстати, и тебе желаю, Эванс.

— Ты не знаешь, куда он мог поехать? — спросил Сэм. Он решил выбрать тактику, которую они обычно использовали на допросах. — Даже предположений никак нет? Вы же были так близки…

Смайт оборвал его на середине предложения, махнув рукой и улыбнувшись.

— Я понятия не имею, где Хантер сейчас. Даже малейшего представления о том, где он мог бы быть. А если бы и имел — ну серьезно, я должен помогать полиции, которая так поступает с людьми, исправно платящими все налоги? Не думаю. Но зато я знаю одно... — понизил голос Смайт, Сэму пришлось чуть наклониться к нему.

— Я знаю, что сейчас нет никого на всем континенте, кто досаждал бы Хантеру больше, чем Андерсон.

Сэм кинул на Смайта последний взгляд. На его плед на коленях, отрешенный вид, застегнутую на все пуговицы идеально отглаженную рубашку. Смайт, казалось, постоянно мерз и пытался закутаться в сто одеял.

— До встречи, Эванс, — наконец сказал ему Смайт после паузы. — Хотел бы надеяться, что больше не увижу тебя и твое туповатое выражение лица, но кого мы пытаемся обмануть.

— До встречи, Смайт, — кивнул ему Сэм.

Он вышел из квартиры, прикрыв за собой дверь. Всю дорогу до машины ему казалось, что позади него стучит инвалидное кресло, а перед глазами то и дело мелькали пальцы Смайта, ухватившиеся за колеса.

***

 

Тина позвонила Сэму в девять. Под вечер поднялся ветер, зубчатые листья пальм выметали сумрачный воздух, на душе у Сэма было тревожно и муторно. Телефон трещал звонком, настырно светил экраном.

Сэм чертыхнулся и принял звонок.

— Э-эванс, — протянула Тина, и Сэм зажмурился. Она уже была нетрезвая — еще не пьяная, нет, но уже потерявшая стабильность. Тина, безнадежная секретарша безнадежного босса, занимавшегося всем подряд, от мелких и честных до приличного размера и грязных дел, — Тина звонила по очереди всем, чей номер оказывался у нее в мобильнике, звонила и по полчаса не давала повесить трубку. Сэм проклинал момент, когда решил дать страдающей пострадавшей свой телефон.

— Да, мисс Коэн-Ченг, — устало ответил Сэм.

— Не зови меня так, — с истеричной твердостью велела Тина. — В "Синем кролике", через полчаса.

— Тина...

— Это по поводу Блейна.

"Синий кролик" был дешевым баром. Сверкали хромированные пивные краны, бармен мрачно протирал стойку серой тряпкой, десяток клиентов тянули из стаканов сшибающую с ног дрянь. Сэм оглянулся, гадая, придется ли ему волочить Тину в туалет, полоскать ее голову под холодной водой, — но нет, она наскочила на него сама, покачнулсь на платформах сапог, уцепилась за локоть. Сэм поморщился от запаха алкоголя.

— Идем, я за тем столиком. Фиггинс в Лос-Анджелесе, крошка Ми опять у Майка, он ее на какой-то танцевальный конкурс потащил, так что я развлекаюсь.  
На последних словах она обернулась на Сэма, посмотрела глянцевыми мятущимися глазами, пьяная, одинокая, и тут же плюхнулась за столик, раскрашенный под бамбук, сунула в рот цветную трубочку от коктейля.

— Тина.

— Да, да, — Тина посмотрела на него своим вечно обиженным взглядом, кивнула. — Ты же знаешь, что Хантер планирует?..

Сэм напрягся, раздул хищно ноздри, посмотрел на Тину внимательнее.

— Меня могут за это уволить, знаешь ли, а где я возьму другую работу? Надо копить крошке Ми на университет, Майк подкидывает, хоть мы и в разводе, но... если бы это был не Блейн, я бы ни за что.

Она глотнула коктейля, утерла ладонью влажный рот, посмотрела Сэму в лицо. В душном воздухе бара витал блюз, в глубоком голосе исполнительницы жила неизбывная режущая тоска, вольно мешающаяся с саксофоном.

— Если бы не Блейн, родители утащили бы Ми в Китай, и черт знает, чтобы с ней было. Он ее спас. Вот.

Тина толкнула по столу белую сложенную бумажку. Сэм убрал ее в карман, не разворачивая.

— У Фиггинса с ним какие-то дела, я не хочу знать, какие.

Тина встала.

— Иди, Эванс, — ее губы скривились. Она повернулась и пошла к стойке, бармен поднял голову, привычно готовясь принять заказ.

На улице Сэм развернул листок. Бесстрастный набор цифр, записанный неаккуратным Тининым почерком. Сэм кивнул сам себе.

***

 

— Вы с Хантером работали вместе? — спросил Блейн. Эллиот повертел в руках сигарету, которую ему дала Сантана, наконец постучал фильтром два раза о стол и поднес ко рту.

Блейн услужливо поднес зажигалку к кончику сигареты, пододвинул пепельницу ближе к Гилберту.

— У нас разный профиль.

Гилберт улыбнулся, стряхивая пепел. Казалось, всю свою жизнь он пребывал в одном и том же состоянии размеренного спокойствия, у него на все случаи была одна и та же белозубая улыбка, в то время как его сокамерники выходили на свободу в лучшем случае просто с зубами.

— Откуда ты его знаешь?

Блейн не нервничал и не волновался. Таких Хантеров по Америке — тысячи, просто конкретно этому он немного насолил.

— У нас сроки совпадали. Пару раз пересекались. Не мне тебе объяснять, как все устроено в тюрьмах. Я знал, где достать хорошие колеса, Хантер знал, как убить мудака быстрее, чем тот успеет пискнуть.

Наручники Эллиота звенели каждый раз, когда он подносил ко рту сигарету. Блейн нахмурился.

— Как он оказался на свободе? Почему так рано?

Эллиот только пожал плечами, делая последнюю затяжку.

— Тюрьмы переполнены. Всех, кроме насильников, выпускают раньше времени по УДО. А Хантер — бывший военный с первым сроком, так что…

— Он говорил что-то обо мне? – спросил Блейн наконец, и Эллиот только посмотрел на него как на глупого ребенка.

— Ты правда нихрена не знаешь про Хантера, — покачал головой Эллиот. – Он не треплется, если хочет кому-то голову об бетон разможить. Он просто это делает.  
Блейн выдохнул и резко ударил ладонями по собственным коленям.

— Ладно. Что с твоими пушерами, Гилберт? Вспомнил их имена?

— Это не допрос, — Эллиот попытался убрать челку, то и дело падающую на лицо, но, видимо, отвык от наручников на запястьях, и в итоге решил оставить все как есть. — Моего адвоката еще нет. Без адвоката я собираюсь игнорировать все вопросы, касающиеся дела, по которому я прохожу обвиняемым.  
Блейн улыбнулся. Гилберт ему даже нравился, как может нравится человек, из-за которого умерли шестеро подростков.

— Все пять лет в камере дрочился над уголовным кодексом? — подмигнул Блейн, и Эллиот ухмыльнулся.

— Все пять лет только и ждал, чтобы снова загреметь в тот же участок и поразить вас всех своими знаниями, — протянул он.

Дверь заскрипела, сначала зашла Сантана, сразу за ней — Бриттани, последним был Курт.

Блейн решил, что самой верной тактикой будет пока не привлекать к себе никакого внимания.

— Сколько же мы не виделись, мистер Хаммел! — Эллиот понизил голос, чуть наклонился вперед. — Лет пять, да?

В комнате для допросов Курт ориентировался лучше, чем у себя дома. Он поставил кофе для Гилберта на железный стол, сразу вытащил толстую папку с документами и наконец поднял взгляд на Гилберта.

— Вместо положенных десяти, к слову, — хмыкнул Курт, оглядел комнату, бросил взгляд на Блейна, все еще занимавшего место напротив Эллиота.

— А у защитников общественного правопорядка нет никаких дел, кроме бесцельного просиживания задниц рядом с любимым бывшим заключенным?

Было вполне ясно, что обращается Курт в основном к Блейну, но возмутилась Сантана:

— Как это бесцельного, если мы все это время ждали Ее Величество Принцессу на горошине?

— Детектив Лопез, — улыбнулся Курт, — ты знаешь, как я всегда рад нашим встречам, но, может, ты и твоя команда спасателей из мультика про бурундуков пойдете и дальше создать видимость деятельности, ловить бывших дилеров, подкидывать мне лишнюю работу, в конце концов? Нам с клиентом нужно обсудить его дело, вы все для этого не нужны.

— Ты случаем хастлером не подрабатываешь? — с наигранным удивлением спросила Сантана. – С такой уверенностью говоришь «мой клиент», так и вижу тебя на углу улицы красных фонарей с табличкой «В этот раз точно не укушу».

Бриттани потянула Сантану за руку, пробормотав что-то о важных документах. Выражение лица Курта застыло, сам он стоял, словно восковая фигура в неправильных декорациях. Курт обернулся, кинул взгляд на Блейна.

— Не переживайте, мистер Хаммел, не буду вас отвлекать, — Блейн схватил зажигалку, лежавшую на столе, и освободил место для Курта.  
Курт сел напротив Эллиота, сложил руки на стол. Эллиот только непонимающе улыбнулся, приподняв брови.

— Ну, какой у нас план?

— А зачем нам план? – пожал плечами Курт.  
Эллиот еще раз покачал головой, на этот раз — недоуменно.

— Давай посидим, выпьем кофе, спокойно поговорим о жизни. Ты же хотел снова сесть? Если хотел, то будем садиться. Сдашь дилеров, может, за сотрудничество чуть сократят срок.

— Серьезно, Эллиот, — добавил он, — я не вижу смысла метаться, пытаться тебя вытащить, разрабатывать линию защиты. Вообще никакого смысла. Может, я пойду, а ты попросишь себе бесплатного адвоката? Видишь стопку бумаг? Это все дела людей, которые не хотят садиться в тюрьму.

Эллиот только устало потер лицо.

— Я запаниковал.

— Так запаниковал, что решил разбодяжить наркоту и продать малолеткам?

Эллиот снова наклонился к Курту:

— С чего ты взял, что это я? Может, мне от дилеров попалась херовая?

Курт только похлопал Эллиота по руке.

— Конечно, Гилберт, который примеси в колесах может определить по запаху, не понял, какая перед ним наркота. Конечно, все из этой партии было чисто, как воздух на Альпийских лугах, а именно его доля — паленая. Конечно, он случайно отдал ее пацанам у школы, при этом взяв с них только четверть суммы. Ну конечно.

Эллиот откинулся на спинку стула, вытянул перед собой руки, пытаясь размять окоченевшие мышцы.

— Здесь все не так, — наконец выдал Гилберт. — Нужно было заново искать дилеров, заново налаживать систему. Думал пристроиться к Пакерману — не вышло, он все еще в обиде за то, что сдал его в прошлый раз. Денег на счету почти не осталось, бывший любовник вытащил половину из квартиры. И я запаниковал. Херово это признавать, но в тюрьме было проще.

— Через кого тогда доставал наркоту, пока был в тюрьме?

— Бывшая напарница, Дэни. Она сейчас в Нью-Йорке.

— А найти нормальную работу?

Может, дело в тусклом освещении, может, в том, что Эллиот давно не видел Курта, может, во всем сразу, но на секунду Курт показался ему тем пацаном, которого он встретил давным-давно назад, когда его судили по второму делу после условного, а Курт только начинал работать с уголовными делами. Тогда он то и дело сбивался, почти пищал высоким голоском и не знал, как себя правильно вести с людьми, которые недавно кого-то убили, а потом он выходил к судье и выигрывал одно дело за другим.

И сейчас Курт один из лучших адвокатов Майами.

Эллиот усмехнулся.

— Какую? Стать курьером и продавать косяки с доставкой на дом? Или заняться продажей медицинской марихуаны? Курт, я дилер, у меня судимость. Меня возьмут разве что тарелки мыть в засранном кафе.

Курт глубоко вздохнул и начал раскладывать перед собой бумаги.

— Хорошо, попробуем выбить тебе хотя бы минимальный. А пока будешь отсиживать, начнешь искать новые связи.

Эллиот кивнул самому себе и одним глотком допил остывший кофе.

***

 

Кабинет Арти всегда разительно отличался от любого места в участке. Здесь никогда не было развешанных фотографий жертв последних преступлений и вышедших на свободу преступников, приклеенных скотчем к стенам сводок из газет, разбросанных бумаг или беспорядка на столе.

Арти всегда знал, где место каждой вещи, был щепетилен и собран. В его кабинете почти всегда был включен свет, он почти всегда сидел за столом в окружении компьютеров, отбрасывающих блики на его очки.

В кабинете Арти часто играла музыка, сам он отбивал ритм рукой на собственной коленке.

— Заходи, дружище, — крикнул Арти, когда Сэм еле слышно стукнул по приоткрытой двери.

— Как дела, приятель? — улыбнулся Сэм. Арти добродушно развел руками. Даже в жару он носил наглухо застегнутые рубашки и вязаные жилеты, от одного взгляда на которые Сэму становилось плохо.

— Как там Китти?

Больше компьютеров Арти любил только женщин. Больше женщин он любил только музыку, что, по мнению Сэма, было странной расстановкой приоритетов.

— Мы расстались, — спокойно сообщил Арти. — Я теперь с Майли. И немного — с Дженной.

— Они знают о существовании друг друга?

Арти покровительственно улыбнулся.

— Хотел бы поболтать о своих любовных делах побольше, но ты вряд ли шел сюда для этого. Выкладывай.

Сэм молча положил перед Арти бумажку с криво начирканным номером.

— Хочешь узнать, кому звонит бывшая подружка? — приподнял брови Арти.

Сэм покачал головой.

— Это по поводу Блейна. Пробей номер, ладно?

Арти отлично знал, когда лишние вопросы ни к чему и что именно не нужно заносить в рабочие протоколы. Он уткнулся в монитор компьютера, одобрительно хмыкнул себе под нос.

— Конечно, никаких сведений о владельце, — повернулся к Сэму Арти. — Звонит по нескольким основным номерам.

Сэм пробежался глазами по цифрам на экране, пока не зацепился за последнюю строчку.

— Что это? — тыкнул Сэм пальцем в монитор.

— Это значит, что звонок идет прямо сейчас.

Ладони Сэма покрылись потом. Он отлично знал этот номер.

Он звонил по нему, когда Блейн был так пьян, что не мог идти домой.

Он звонил по нему, когда ему нужна была консультация по юридическим вопросам.

Он звонил по нему, чтобы спросить, все ли в порядке после того скандала с Блейном.

Хантер Клэрингтон разговаривал с Куртом Хаммелом.

***

 

Курт щелкнул замком двери, потом пультом от кондиционера, кофеваркой, пультом от телевизора, на котором всегда выключен звук, пультом от музыкального центра, из которого полилось что-то тихое и бессмысленное, пультом от жалюзи, с тихим жужжанием закрывших окна.

Добро пожаловать во Флориду, штат Нежеланного Солнца. Ни один дезодорант не спасет тебя от мокрых пятен под мышками — только три запасных рубашки в кабинете и одна в портфеле.

Курт с остервенением почистил зубы, выскребая изо рта мерзкий налет кофе, запах и послевкусие. Умылся мицеллярной водой, посмотрел в зеркало.

— Милый, — сказал Курт себе с интонацией Мерседес, — да у тебя просто сумочки Прада под глазами. Те, огромные, для собак.

Быть молодым, подающим огромные надежды адвокатом в Майями — это изощренный способ самоубийства. Курт посмотрел в холодильник и безразлично захлопнул дверцу.

С утра ему предстояло возненавидеть себя за это — придется пить чертовы протеиновые коктейли, чтобы добрать белок. Курту было плевать. Усталость глушила все чувства.

Курт добрел до спальни и упал лицом вниз на кровать.

— Пиздец, — сообщил он глухо прямо в пушистый плед. — Пиздец.

Его телефон зазвонил, и Курт коротко застонал, неловко возясь, доставая его из кармана.

— Курт Хаммел, — сказал он, прижимая теплую тяжелую пластмасску к уху.

— Сюрприз, птичка, — голос был знаком Курту, но он не мог вспомнить, откуда. И все же, сам звук его дернул что-то внутри Курта, он еле подавил порыв резко сесть в постели, посмотреть на экран, сделать что-нибудь.

Вместо этого Курт, не сбивая дыхания, сказал:

— Настолько сюрприз, что я не знаю, кто вы. Потрудитесь представиться?

— Один ублюдок, которого ты засадил в тюрьму. И это бы ничего, — собеседник коротко рассмеялся, как чертов Джокер, разодранный рот прилагается, — но при этом ты не дал мне засадить другого ублюдка, а это уже хрень, милашка.

Этого было достаточно. Курт медленно поднялся, расстегнул рубашку, подошел к окну.

— Клэрингтон, — он взял вечно лежащую на подоконнике пачку, сунул в зубы сигарету, распахнул окно и только тогда чиркнул зажигалкой.

— Да. Значит, ты согласен, что он ублюдок? — Курт слышал болезненную улыбку по ту сторону трубки.

— Не такой, как ты, — дым струился в окно, плыл медленными завитками, неохотно смешиваясь с душным воздухом. Курт ненавидел этот запах — на вещах, волосах, коже.

— Себастиан никогда не сможет ходить. Ты знаешь, Хаммел, что он выл часами в палате, потому что у него аллергия на большую часть обезболивающих?

Затяжка.

— Ему сделали три операции, я наблюдал за одной, мой адвокат как-то договорился, и кровь была везде. Они собирали раздробленный позвонок, Хаммел, и удаляли поврежденную почку — это потом мне сказали, что это была почка. Тогда это был просто кусок темной кровавой плоти, который вырезали из моего любимого, и ничего больше.

Затяжка.

— Себастиану плевать. Себастиану на все плевать. Он давно убил бы себя, но ему слишком все равно, он пустой, как…

Курт прикурил новую сигарету от старой, щелчком отправил бычок за окно. Черт, парень уже не на краю, он за ним, бродит по отвесной стене пропасти и давится хохотом и слезами.

— Зачем ты мне звонишь, Клэрингтон?

— Ну, ты же его защитник, — Хантер (черт, Курту не стоило бы даже мысленно звать его по имени) успокаивается, возвращается к злой иронии. — Видишь ли, я подал иск о пересмотре дела самому себе. Так что давай, адвокат. Расскажи судье, какой мистер Андерсон хороший мальчик.

Курт прижался лбом к белому пластику рамы. Пепел упал с сигареты на подоконник, Курт растер его пальцами.

— У Блейна были основания считать, что ты дома и вооружен. Согласно составленному специалистами психопрофилю, ты бы мог выстрелить первым.

— Заткнись. Я слышал все это на суде. Не повторяйся, я ведь не подобранные тобой присяжные.

Курт промолчал.

— Ну?

— Мне нечего добавить, — тяжело обронил Курт. Бросил наполовину истлевшую сигарету в окно, стянул с себя рубашку, уронил ее на пол, оставшись в майке.

— На суде ты звучал убедительнее. Гораздо. Дай тебе время, ты убедил бы присяжных дать Андерсону чертову медаль за то, что он покалечил Смайта. Что, он плохо тебя трахает?

Курт подождал, пока привычная боль скрутит его. Но, видимо, он даже для этого слишком устал.

— Он трахал меня очень давно, Хантер, — он повертел пачку, кинул ее обратно. Хватит. — Еще в школе, и это был шекспировский накал, слышишь, Клэрингтон? Я готов был читать ему сонеты и готов был его придушить временами, а потом мы расстались, я выучился на юриста, он стал копом и вляпался.

Хантер протяжно свистит в трубке.

— Он попросил помочь — мы ведь расстались друзьями, такими друзьями, что за пять лет колледжа обменялись тремя сообщениями на фейсбуке, — и я зачем-то согласился. Идиот.

Долгие часы адвокатской практики — у Курта не сбилось дыхание, он не запинается, не хрипит надорванным старой мукой горлом. Он говорит ублюдочно спокойно.

— Он звонил, и мы встречались в кафе "поговорить о деле", и он все еще помнил, какой кофе я пью, и он смотрел на меня как на главную надежду своей жизни.

Курт сплюнул горчащую слюну в ладонь, бездумно вытер ее о брюки — черт, они брендовые — и лег обратно на кровать. Уперся взглядом в потолок.

— А потом ты выиграл дело, — подсказал Хантер. В его голосе не было ни капли жалости.

— А потом я выиграл дело, — согласился Курт. — Блейн подвез меня до офиса, восторженно насвистывая, как он стучится во врата небес, сказал спасибо и что чек придет по почте. Так что…

Курт закрыл себе ладонью глаза, чуть надавил пальцами на глазные яблоки.

— Если Блейну нужен адвокат — пусть ищет нового, Клэрингтон. Я не хочу говорить о Блейне. Я не хочу иметь к нему отношения. Я заебался.

Телефон отозвался коротким гудком и тишиной.

— Блять, блять, блять, — прошептал Курт сам себе.

Он полежал еще полминуты, потом лихорадочно схватил телефон и отправил одинаковые сообщения всем, о ком мог подумать, — Сэму, Бриттани, Сантане, этому парню с клавиатурой. Кинул телефон рядом на постель, улегся снова.

Пахло куревом, и не получалось расплакаться.

***

 

Хантер делал все с привычной военной методичностью. В девять пятнадцать он прогладил стрелки на своих брюках, в девять двадцать уже стоял у выхода из дома, застегивая запонки.

В девять сорок пополудни он был у входа в полицейский участок Майами.

Жизнь Хантера укладывалась в точные временные рамки, в мыслях все его планы были расписаны в огромные сводные таблицы, там же были алгоритмы с последовательностями действий и тем, к чему бы эти действия привели.

У всего было свое время.

Он прикоснулся пальцем к рукоятке пистолета, спрятанного за поясом, на языке появился привкус соли — так всегда было, когда Хантер кого-то убивал, он отмывался от крови часами и сутками, избавлялся от воображаемого запаха тухлятины на своей одежде.

Участок был пустым, почти таким же мертвым, как Андерсон, комфортно устроившийся на золотом песке. Хантер вспомнил, каким был этот участок, когда его притаскивали сюда сотни раз. Снующие туда-сюда офицеры и детективы, начальник — мямля Шустер, адвокаты, приносящие дерьмовый кофе.

Он остановился у нужной двери. Они стояли, разделенные только дверью, одинаково замершие, выжидающие, и Хантер знал, что они ждут его. Голос Хаммела, монотонно пересказывающего их недавний диалог, резко смолк после прерывистого вздоха — кто-то закрыл ему рот ладонью.

Хантер помнил, что хищники не должны трогать других хищников, если они живут в разных местах, питаются разной добычей и не лезут в дела друг друга. Но еще Хантер помнил, что, если кто-то залез на твою территорию и сломал то, что тебе дорого, ты обязан найти виновного и сломать его в ответ.

— Заходи, — крикнула Лопез. — Мать твою, Клэрингтон, заходи, пока я не прострелила тебе башку сквозь дверь.

Хантер пригладил воротник рубашки, медленно зашел в кабинет. Лопез стояла у собственного стола, держа пистолет в руках так крепко, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Хаммел, увидев его, вздрогнул и сел еще ровнее, чем сидел до этого.

Хантер сел на стул рядом с рабочим местом Лопез, положил руки на стол. Молчанием в комнате можно было убивать вместо номерного пистолета Лопез, им можно было душить вместо шарфа Себастиана.

— Все на месте, да? — ухмыльнулся Хантер. — Подозреваемый, детектив, адвокат. Тогда начинаем. Я, Хантер Клэрингтон, даю чистосердечное признание. Сегодня в семь часов сорок пять минут по местному времени на пляже Майами я встретился с офицером полиции Блейном Андерсоном.

Хаммел приложил руку ко рту, и Хантеру показалось, что до его прихода он так и стоял — он не был шокирован, ему не было плохо, он знал, что будет.

— Это все из-за того, что Андерсон поранил твоего любовничка? — Лопез колотило от злости. Хантер знал ее достаточно, чтобы помнить о ее бесконечной тяге к собственной извращенной справедливости.

— Это все из-за того, — Хантер запрокинул голову, дуло пистолета Сантаны смотрело ему в лоб, он почти чувствовал его на своей коже, — что он пришел в мой дом и разрушил все, что ему не принадлежало. Это все из-за того, что ему было насрать на то, что он натворил. Это все из-за того, что он был так горд моим задержанием, что он не обратил ни малейшего внимания на то, как прострелил кому-то позвоночник. Через сколько он вызвал скорую? Через час? Два? После того, как задержал меня? Он прострелил Себастиану спину и пошел дальше.

Хантер выплевывал слова, злость снова поднималась в нем сплошной волной, он чувствовал, как превращается в сгусток ненависти ко всему.

— Так что давай, детектив Лопез, ни у кого нет сомнений в конце этой истории. У тебя есть свидетель, — Хантер поднялся со стула и кивнул на Хаммела, — он скажет, что я ворвался в кабинет и начал угрожать вам всем оружием. Скажет, что я орал о том, как ненавижу всю полицию и сейчас перестреляю вас всех к хуям. Скажет, что, согласно составленному специалистами психопрофилю, я мог выстрелить первым. И я выстрелил, да, мистер Хаммел?

Хантер не смотрел на Лопез, он видел перед собой только лицо Хаммела, побледневшего до такой степени, что тот мог бы сойти за мертвеца.

Он ловит краем глаза, как Лопез перехватывает в руке пистолет.

— Это все? — голосом Лопез можно резать стекло. Она хрипит, шумно и глубоко дышит.

Хантер перевел взгляд на нее, на ее новенькие нашивки на плечах формы, на ее ярко нарисованные брови, на ее руку, на которой блестит обручальное кольцо.

— Ты бы сделала то же самое, да, детектив? Ровным счетом то же самое, если бы кто-то посмел хоть пальцем тронуть твою милую недалекую подружку-блондинку. Если бы слетел хоть волос с ее головы, ты бы быстро отмела свои полицейские принципы и побежала по городу с автоматом, выискивая обидчиков.

Хантер подумал, что такое никогда не сделал бы Андерсон, потому что ему было ровным счетом не для кого это делать. Потому что, наверное, Андерсону всегда давали в тысячу раз больше, чем он мог унести, и именно этого для него было бы достаточно.

Хантер не слышал ни звука выстрела, ни того, как в последний раз выругался — практически на автомате.

Последним, что увидел Хантер, было перекосившееся лицо Лопез, целящейся ему в лоб, Хаммела, который готов был закричать, Себастиана, пытающегося по привычке встать с больничной кровати, забыв о том, что его ноги больше никогда не смогут удержать вес его тела.

***

 

Сэму казалось, что он отключился, отрубился, как игрушка с севшими батарейками, кончившимся зарядом, и он делал все то ли по привычке, то ли просто из-за чувства, что это сделать нужно.

Он зашел в участок одновременно со звуком выстрела. Сэм подумал, что если в один день может случиться что-то хуевое, то это обязательно случится, а вместе с этим хуевым — миллиард еще более хуевых вещей.

Внутри Сэма, кажется, умерла та малая часть, что отвечала за инстинкт самосохранения и тягу к жизни. Дверь в кабинет была распахнута. Не нужно было идти по следу от кровавых разводов, чтобы найти труп.

Найти труп Клэрингтона было в десять раз легче, чем Уолли в игре «Где Уолли». Уолли на каждой странице выдавали смешная шапка и трость. Хантера выдали огнестрельное ранение во лбу и лужа крови.

Хантера выдал Курт, сидящий рядом с его телом. У Курта был вид человека, который только что потерялся в лабиринте и его не сможет вывести ни одна нить. Он провел ладонью по голове Клэрингтона, по его спутанным волосам.

Кровь была везде. Расплывалась яркими пятнами по рукам Курта и манжетам его белой рубашки, на брюках Курта, на руках Сантаны, спрятавшей лицо в ладонях.

— Идем, — наконец выдавил из себя Сэм. Он подошел к Курту, взял его за плечо. — Идем, Курт, нужно привести тебя в человеческий вид.

Курт только покачал головой. Его рука зависла над лицом Хантера, безвольно и задумчиво.

— Курт, — повторил Сэм. — Курт, нужно идти.

Хаммел поднял голову и посмотрел на Сэма, вроде как даже осознанно, вроде как даже понимая, что ему предстоит.

Понимая, что за всем этим последует. Наряды полиции, бесконечные показания, заседания суда, в которых он будет выступать свидетелем.

Звонки родителям Андерсона, похороны.

Сантана поднялась, вдохнула и выдохнула. Сэм отлично знал, что будет дальше.

Курт наконец двинул рукой. В последний раз провел ладонью по лицу Хантера.

— Нельзя, чтобы мертвецы лежали с открытыми глазами, — хрипло сказал Хаммел.

Сантана молча кивнула.

За окном медленно садилось палящее солнце.


End file.
